Max Alors
|kanji=マックス・アローゼ |rōmaji=''Makkusu Arōze'' |alias= |race=Human |birthday=X767 |age=17Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 59, Cover Page (debut) 24 (X791) |gender=Male |height= |weight= |eyes=Black |hair=Beige |blood type= |affiliation=Fairy Tail Guild |previous affiliation= |marklocation = Left Shoulder |occupation=Mage |previous occupation= |team= |partner= |base of operations=Fairy Tail Guild |relatives= |counterpart=Max (Edolas) |magic=Sand Magic |manga debut=Chapter 2 |anime debut=Episode 41 |japanese voice=Yuuichi Iguchi |english voice=Shelton Windham |image gallery=yes }} Max Alors (マックス・アローゼ Makkusu Arōze) is a Mage of the Fairy Tail guild who is apparently in charge of most of the guild's social activities, given his love for talking to people. He specializes in Sand Magic. Appearance Max is a slim young man of average height with beige hair kept in a bowl undercut, with two large, straight bangs framing and partially covering his face’s sides. He has dark eyes, and thin dark eyebrows. Seven years from the seeming disappearance of Tenrou Island, Max's hair has become noticeably darker in color,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 259, Page 1 he has gotten himself a new hairstyle, with some wavy strands of hair having replaced the two straight ones he sported before, and has grown some stubble on his chin.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 254, Page 6 Max’s outfit consists of a simple blue shirt, with sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a collar left widely open, loose dark blue pants with torn hemlines, and light-coloured plain shoes. As the announcer of Miss Fairy Tail Contest, he donned a formal dark suit over a light-coloured shirt, with an extremely large papillon.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 107, Page 5 After the 7-years time skip, Max added a flat brown vest covered by a dark pattern, composed of countless minuscule circles or squares, over his shirt, which is now black in color, and switched to a pair of light brown pants, held up by a bright brown belt with a simple metal buckle, with each leg being seemingly adorned by a line of studs on the inner part. He also changed his light-colored shoes to dark ones.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 254, Page 22 Personality Max is has shown to be an outgoing, very talkative individual who enjoys being around people, with bars and meeting places of sort being favorites of his. He seems to like activities which involve him playing an important part in interacting with people and talking to his public; this doesn't stem from pride or need of attention, but rather from his sad childhood, in which he had no friends, prompting him to try and make up for it. Due to him greatly enjoying the company of others and "getting caught up in the mood of the place" he's in, he always tries to drink some alcohol despite not being good at holding his drinks, something which usually results in him drinking himself silly and ending up in strange, comedic ways, such as sleeping with a broom stuck in his backside.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 200, Page 14 Due to his outgoing nature, the disappearance of many of Fairy Tail's members on Tenrou Island, together with the reduction in social activities which followed it, took its toll on him, making him much more quiet and introverted; this, however, only lasted until the group's return after seven long years, which prompted him to return to his old self.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 266, Cover Synopsis Macao arc Max fights the rest of the guild when Natsu Dragneel starts a battle between the guild members but stops immediately when the master arrives.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 14-15 Lullaby arc While Max is hanging around in the guild with his fellow guild mates, Erza Scarlet returns from a mission, entering through the door and causing everyone in the guild (except Mirajane) to be nervous and scared.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 10, Pages 10-11 This feeling of nervousness, however, quickly turns into surprise when the whole guild hears Erza asking Natsu and Gray Fullbuster to team up with her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 10, Pages 15-16 When Erza and the others returned after subduing Eisenwald and Lullaby,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 10, Pages 5-9 Erza and Natsu fight each other as a fulfillment to Erza's promise to Natsu before the mission.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 11, Pages 6-7 Most of the members of the guild are present to watch the fight, including Max.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 22, Page 10 However, the fight is interrupted when a messenger from the Magic Council arrives and arrests Erza.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 22, Pages 18-20 Phantom Lord arc When no one was inside the guild, Gajeel Redfox, a Mage from the Phantom Lord Guild,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 47, Page 18 attacked and destroyed it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 47, Page 7 He later attacks the members of Team Shadow Gear, Levy McGarden, Jet and Droy. These two unprovoked attacks caused Master Makarov to declare war and charge towards the rival guild,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 47, Pages 20-22 bringing with him most of his Mages, including Max.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 47, Page 23Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 48, Page 10 Phantom Lord master Jose Porla's sends his Shade minionsFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 52, Pages 12-14 and Max fights valiantly in the front lines with the othersFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 52, Page 17 while Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, and Elfman fought Phantom Lord's Elemental 4.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 54, Pages 8-10 During the battle, Cana Alberona saves Max after a Shade tried to strike him in the back.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 53, Pages 2-3 Max then tell Cana that the fight was starting to tire out some of the guild members. He is present as master Makarov and Natsu defeat Jose and Gajeel Redfox respectively and win the war.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 66, Pages 3-6Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 63, Pages 21-24 Fighting Festival arc In anime Max appears only in this saga, because he was in Business School on the Master's orders Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 41 '' Max is later seen as the announcer for the "Miss Fairy Tail" pageant where he introduced Cana, Juvia Lockser, Erza Scarlet, Mirajane , Levy McGarden, Bisca Moulin, and Lucy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 107, Pages 4-11 However, Evergreen surprises him as she turns all the girls to stone and Laxus Dreyar forces everyone to fight each other.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 107, Pages 12-19 In so doing, Max fights Warren Rackow and loses to him in a unseen battle.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 109, Page 5 Apparently, Max is very angry about the loss, but forgives him as all the guild members destroy Laxus' ''Hall of Thunder spell.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 112, Pages 11-17 He later appears in the Fantasia Parade, together with Alzack, Jet and Droy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 128, Pages 5-17 Tenrou Island arc He participated in the subsequent brawl after the guild was informed of Lisanna's return. Later, he fell asleep (face down) on a table, notably with a broom shoved up his rear and a huge grin on his face. X791 arc Seven years after the destruction of Tenrou Island,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 254, Page 18 the guild is reduced into a small tavern with only a few members remaining, one of which is Max. After ignoring the new master, Macao, and his advisor, Wakaba, who are arguing, Max is asked by Vijeeter to watch him perform his Puny Dance but Max refuses, commenting that it looks disgusting.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 254, Pages 6-8 After Droy shouted that Levy will never come back, everyone in the guild fell silent just as a group of men from the rival guild, Twilight Ogre, enters the guild and begins to demand for payment for the debt that the fairies owe them but the new master, Macao, informs them that they were unable to collect enough money to make the payment. Hearing this, the leader, Teebo, kicks Macao and Max tries to defend his master, but stops when Macao tells him to. The group then leaves after trashing the guild and promises to return next month for the rent.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 254, Pages 9-13 After the group left, everyone in the guild notices Reedus' sketch book, littered on the floor. The sketch book contains Reedus' sketch of the guild members back when the guild was strong and complete. Seeing the sketches, everyone in the guild begins to grief and reminisce what has happened since the disappearance of their comrades. Suddenly, the guild hears a sound and everyone heads outside only to see Blue Pegasus's Christina. The Trimens then gets off the Magic Bomber and informs the guild that they have detected something in the Eternano waters and that Tenrou Island still exists.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 254, Pages 14-24 In one last attempt to find their guild mates, Max, joined by Alzack, Bisca, Jet, Droy and Warren, heads towards the place where the island was destroyed. During their voyage, they encounter a girl with long curly hair standing on top of the ocean. The girl then raises both her hands and Tenrou Island, inside a sphere bearing the mark of the guild, appears before them. The group then followed the girl who leads them to the Natsu's motionless and half-buried body.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 255, Pages 2-6 However, the group discovers that Natsu and the rest of the missing members are still alive and were saved from Acnologia's attack by the girl who is the first Fairy Tail Guild Master, Mavis Vermilion. The group then returns to the guild and defeats Teebo and his gang who were about to attack the other members of Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 255, Pages 11-18 The return of the members of Fairy Tail starts a night of nonstop drinking, singing and dancing.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 256, Page 3 Key of the Starry Sky arc Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. After Lucy accidentally turns herself invisible and heads to the guild for help, Max and other guild members start to have a fight with each other when Lucy unintentionally starts a brawl. When the others try to paint Lucy visible he tries to make her face more impacting, but fails. When Gray attempts to fix Lucy using his Ice-Make Magic, the ice then melts and the others state it's creepy. Max, along with the others, watches Freed try and fail to fix Lucy using his runes. When Lucy begins to disappear permanently, he and the others start to forget about her, until Natsu and Happy remember her. Happy then slams into Lucy, flinging the ointment bottle all over everyone, causing everyone to go invisible except Lucy.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 127 Max and the others are heading back at the guild when they see Coco, Sugarboy and Mary Hughes. He asks them why are they at their guild and tells them that they should leave. He and Laki are surrounded by Sugarboy's slime. He and Laki gotten hit by Natsu's fire when he was controlled by Hughes. He helps Laki to get up after their power has been exhausted. Along with the others Max uses his magic so Lucy can escape. He uses sand slash but it gotten absorb by Sugayboy's slime.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 130 Grand Magic Games arc Natsu and Max then had a sparring match. At the beginning, Max easily overpowers Natsu, revealing that the strength of everyone in the Magical world has grown significantly while Natsu and the others were gone. Natsu, however, keeps fighting until he makes Max quit after almost hitting him with Lightning Flame Dragon's Roar.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 259, Pages 1-7 Romeo later tries to tell the returning members something that they can do in order to be Fiore's number one guild again but the other members of Fairy Tail oppose his idea. Romeo, however, refuses to listen to his guild mates and goes to inform the returning members about the Grand Magic Games,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 260, Pages 12-14 a festival where the winning guild will be considered number one and be awarded 30,000,000 . The other members try to dissuade the returning members from joining, to no avail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 260, Pages 15-19 When the day of the games come Max, along with the rest of the guild members cheer for Team Fairy Tail A in the stands. They are all surprisingly greeted by Mavis Vermilion who has also come to watch the games and cheer for her guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 267, Pages 10-11 When Fairy Tail's second team, Team Fairy Tail B, enters Fairy Tail cheers again, though Mavis notices the man disguised as Mystogan is Jellal Fernandes, but accepts Makarov's decision to let him participate.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 268, Pages 4-11 During Lucy's fight against Flare Corona, he, alongside his Guild mates were cheering for Lucy and didn't notice Flare taking Asuka as hostage to make Lucy useless and punish her. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 271, Pages 17 Alongside the others, he was very surprised when Natsu figured out Flare's plan. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 272, Pages 9 When Gemini, summoned by Lucy, transforms into Lucy herself, Max wondered what Lucy was trying to do creating a copy of herself. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 272, Pages 11 Following the end of the Games' first day, Max and the rest of Fairy Tail gather in a pub to drink and enjoy themselves despite their initial defeat, renewing their resolve to be the #1 guild in Fiore again,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 275, Pages 6-7 and another mock battle between Natsu and him leaves Max defeated this time, with his pants pulled down in a comedic fashion.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 275, Page 12 Later on, during the Chariot event, when Natsu, while competing and struggling against his motion sickness, makes a touching speech about Fairy Tail, Max and his fellow guild mates are shown to be deeply moved.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 276, Pages 14-18 Surprised by the awesome fight, involving Laxus defeating all of the Raven Tail participants solely, Max alongside with other Fairy Tail members, celebrates Laxus' victory over Raven Tail .Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 287, Pages 13 Magic and Abilities Sand Magic (砂魔法 Suna Mahō): Max specializes in Sand Magic, which, as the name itself suggests, allows him to manipulate sand, shaping it in a variety of forms for different purposes. Such sand is either gathered from the surrounding environment or produced from his own body. While his skills at the beginning of the series were almost unknown, after 7 years Max's prowess in the use of Sand Magic seems to have increased exponentially, being high enough for him to fight on almost equal terms to Natsu Dragneel, acknowledged as one of Fairy Tail's strongest Mages, going as far as to momentarily defeat him in a mock battle. Most of Max's spells (or rather, all of his known spells) are named in English. *'Sand Blast' manipulates the sand and focuses it on Max's fist, then throws a massive blast of sand at targets, that could be multiple since the spell covers a huge area. He used it against Jose's Shades, during Fairy Tail war with Phantom Lord Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 53, Pages 2 (Unnamed; manga only) *'Sand Wave' (サンドェーヴ Sando Vēvu): Max prompts sand to gather around his right hand in a spiraling formation, and then sends such sand against his target in a powerful, massive sand blast, which can travel a good distance away from him and strike several opponents, hitting them with considerable blunt force and sending them flying in every direction.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 53, Page 2 This spell is unnamed in the manga, but was given a name in the anime, in which the sand, instead of revolving around Max's hand, seems to revolve around the opponent, behaving more like a sand whirlpool than a physical attack.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 43 (Unnamed) *'Sand Rebellion' (砂の反乱 Sando Riberion): Max generates a large amount of sand, and, with a gesture of his hand, prompts it to start revolving around his opponent, surrounding them. He then swipes both of his hands, causing the sand to literally explode in a powerful blast which damages the opponent. This attack can be performed at extremely close range with no consequences for the caster, with Max remaining perfectly unscathed while he used it on Natsu, who was just a few centimeters away from him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 259, Pages 4-5 *'Sand Wall' (砂の防壁 Sando Wōru): Extending both of his arms before him, Max uses his sand to form a massive, extremely thick, almost square-shaped barrier in front of himself, which is placed between him and the enemy, shielding him from incoming attacks. Such spell involves the use of a vast amount of sand; nonetheless, Max seems capable of gathering and moving it around at considerably great speed, enough to parry rapid assaults in melee. The defence provided by it seems to reside in the sheer amount of the employed sand, with the outer layer of sand absorbing the brunt of enemy attacks and dispersing it. Sand Wall is effective enough to block Natsu Dragneel's Fire Dragon's Iron Fist without fail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 259, Pages 5 *'Sand Slash': Max cumulates sand in his hand, then throw it like a whip at his opponent. This attack is used for a large number of opponents, attacking all of them at once, and can travel a huge distance, and also sending them flying back. This attack appears only in anime, and was used by Max against trio, who came to capture Lucy Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 130 . Enhanced Reflexes: After his fellow guildmates' return from Tenrou Island, Max has displayed considerably great agility and speed, having been capable of dodging a barrage of punches from Natsu and to subsequently counter-attack with his Sand Magic at close range.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 259, Page 4 Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: Max seems to be a proficient unarmed fighter, favoring the use of hand-to-hand combat over his signature Sand Magic during Fairy Tail's raid on the Phantom Lord guild, in retaliation to their own attack: in such instance, he was shown tackling and holding his own against three opponents at once.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 48, Pages 8-10 Major Battles *Fairy Tail vs. Jose's Shades *Fairy Tail vs. Daphne's Lizardmen & Dragonoid *Warren Rocko vs. Max Alors *Natsu Dragneel vs. Max Alors Trivia * Max never had friends as a child, that is why he enjoys talking to people at the guild. * Max can't handle alcohol. * Like Warren, he doesn't appear in the anime until the Fighting Festival arc. References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Fairy Tail members